BTTF2: Future Family and Almanacs
by Oliver McFly
Summary: A trip to the future turns into a nightmare when Jennifer, Marty, Doc, and a time-lost Marty Junior and Marlene have to save Hill Valley from the evil clutches of Gumette Thomas before it is too late. AU of Part 2. Sequel to BTTF1: Jennifer Edition.
1. Chapter 1

They'd been flying for a little while. Marty felt it was appropriate to ask Doc some questions. "Where are we Doc? When are we?" was his first question.

"We are currently descending over Hill Valley, California, on Wednesday, October 21st, 2015." said Doc.

"You mean the future?" asked Jennifer.

"Precisely." said Doc.

Suddenly, something jerked the DeLorean away into another lane.

"What the heck was that?" asked Marty and Jennifer.

"Taxicab." said Doc.

"But I thought we were flying." said Jennifer.

"All cars fly now days." said Doc.

"DeLorean, Vector 12, this is Air Traffic Control. You are in the wrong lane." said a voice from somewhere.

"Sorry, Air Traffic Control." said Doc. "We're experiencing technical difficulties, and will now land. Over."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just as Doc had said, they landed in an alleyway, near some discarded piles of laser discs and a "Fusion Industries" warehouse. Doc was the first one to climb out. He said, "Marty and Jennifer, you need a change of clothes."

Jennifer looked up at the sky, asking, "Right now, Doc? But it's pouring rain real hard."

"Whoops!" Doc said, looking at his watch. "Wait about fifteen seconds." The rain then stopped exactly when Doc had said it would. "Right on time. " Doc chuckled.

"Amazing...absolutely amazing. Too bad the United States post office service isn't as efficient as the weather channel station."  
Marty and Jennifer then climbed out of the DeLorean. They were amazed by the flying cars on the skyway overhead. When they looked back at Doc, he was peeling off his face!

"Sorry about the disguise, but I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me. " said Doc. "I went to a rejuvenation clinic and got a whole natural overhaul. They took out some wrinkles, did a hair repair, changed the blood type - added a good thirty or forty years to my life. They also replaced my spleen and colon. What do you think?"

Marty and Jennifer stared for a few minutes, marveling at how Doc had peeled off his "face", and was now modeling his "new" face. "You look great, Doc." said Marty.

"So this is the future, huh?" asked Jennifer.

"Unbelievable... can we check it out, Doc?" asked Marty.

"All in good time. We're on a tight schedule right now." said Doc.  
"So tell us about the future. I mean, we know we'll make it big, but what happens to both of us? Do I become rich rock star or something?" asked Marty, hopefully.

"And do I become a successful business woman or employer of a large company factory?" asked Jennifer.  
"Marty, Jennifer, please, no more questions! No one should know too much about their own destinies!" said Doc.

" We know, Doc. So are we rich or what?" asked Jennifer. Doc hesitated, and went over to the DeLorean's trunk. He opened it, and took out a couple of tote bags. "Hate to tell you guys, but you two need to take off your clothes..." said Doc.

Marty and Jennifer both gasped "What!?"

"Nothing like that...I mean take off all, except your undies." Doc assured them.

"Well that's a relief to know, Doc." said Jennifer.

Doc took out the futuristic clothing. "Now, put on these jackets, pants and shoes. And I also got a wig cap, shoulder length blonde wig, and a pair of glasses for you, Jennifer." said Doc.  
They placed them on while Doc went into the ship and got out a pair of futuristic binoculars. It appeared to be some kind of card with a camera on it. "Come on, we've got a mission to accomplish!" said Doc. As Marty and Jennifer put the clothes on, Doc went to one end of the alleyway and looked through the binoculars. At first, he spied on a woman. He then switched to spying on two teens in futuristic clothes who were almost exactly the spitting images of Marty and Jennifer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" I hope this won't take long, Marty. I spent all day writing a new Tumblr post in my head and I want to get home and start typing it up. Not to mention Grandma Lorraine and Grandpa George are coming to our house tonight for dinner." said the teenage girl.

The teenage boy felt kind of irritated with his sister, and said, " Take it easy, Marlene. Were just gonna swing by The Cafe 80s for awhile to get us some lunch. Were suppose to meet...uh, friends?"

Marlene asked, "We're meeting Griff, Bumette, and their moronic buddies, aren't we? You know Dad and Mom doesn't like us talking to them."

"Of course not! Look, don't worry about it, sis! I mean it's nothing like anything's bad is going to happen." said Marty Junior.

Marty Junior and Marlene look across the street at Doc. "They have x-ray vision googles now?" asked Marlene.

" Must be one of those 5.0 AT&T brands." said Marty Junior.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the alley, Marty and Jennifer were putting on their shoes. As they put on their right shoes, the laces tied automatically, making them impressed. "Cool! Power laces!" said Marty.  
After putting on their left shoes, Marty and Jennifer put the other clothes, including Jennifer's glasses, on. "These glasses are just like the ones I wore in 1955," Jennifer thought. The remaining clothes were fine, except for a problem Jennifer noticed. As Doc came back, beeping noises came from some buttons flashing on their clothes.

Jennifer studied her skirt and looked at her jacket. "Hello! This thing doesn't fit me. And are these are suppose to be some sort mini pants or mini skirt?" Jennifer asked.

Doc pushed the flashing buttons on both Jennifer and Marty's clothes. This caused the clothes to adjust to exactly their correct clothing sizes. The buttons both said, " Size adjusting, fit."  
"Cool! A device that changes the size of our clothes! What other cool future technology is there?" asked Jennifer.

"Now Marty and Jennifer, pull out your pockets on your pants. All the teenagers in the future wear them inside out." said Doc.

"This is so ridiculous!" said Jennifer. Despite this, both of them did what Doc requested. Jennifer then put on her wig cap with the shoulder length blonde wig attached to it.

"Just a bit more fixing up, and you'll be all set." said Doc.

Marty and Jennifer did not feel like asking what they would be all set for, so they finished adjusting the clothes. When they did, Marty and Jennifer looked almost exactly like the kids Doc had been looking at before. " Perfect, you're just about the spitting images of your future son and daughter." said Doc, smiling.

Marty and Jennifer both gasped, "Son!? Daughter!?" at the same time.

"I'll get to that part in a bit. Just give me a hand pushing the time machine into a safe spot in the alley." said Doc.

Once they had pushed the DeLorean into a safe spot, Marty asked, "All right...now what?"

"Well," said Doc. "In exactly 4 minutes, you two will go round the corner into the Cafe 80's." Doc then pulled out a $100 bill from his trousers. "Here's a hundred. Order yourselves some Pepsis, cheeseburgers, French Fries, chicken nuggets, and a garden salad for your meals. And wait for a guy and a girl named Griff and Bumette. They're going to ask you about tonight. Are you in or out? Tell them you're both out, all right? Whatever they say, whatever happens, say no, you two aren't interested." Doc continued.

"Got it." said Marty and Jennifer.

"Then leave, come back here, and wait for me. And remember everyone, don't talk to anyone, don't touch anything, don't do anything, don't interact with anyone, and try not to look at anything." said Doc.

"Okay, if you told us not to do or look at anything, why bother getting us, uh, I mean them in the first place?" asked Jennifer.

"So what has this got to do with our kids anyway?" Marty asked.

Doc brought out a newspaper. "Just look at what happens to your son and daughter!" he shouted.

Marty read the newspaper: " Youths Go To Jail! Within 10 minutes of their arrest, the McFly twins, Marlene and Marty Junior, were both sentenced to 15 years at the California State Penitentiary!"

"This is heavy!" shouted Jennifer, looking at the paper. "Our kids look just like us!"

"But why'd it happen so fast?" asked Marty.

"All lawyers have been abolished. Now, kids, it's time to go, while I intercept the real Marty Junior and Marlene- you're taking their places!" said Doc. Doc left the teens alone, as he left to intercept their kids with a sleep-inducing Alpha-rhythm generator.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The future!" said Marty. "We gotta check this out, Jen. "

"I know, it's so amazing! Look at the mega-cool skateboards!" said Jennifer.

"And the concept car-like skyway flyers!" Marty wowed.

"Is that a Holovision Theater? Like movies that are actually holographic?" asked Jennifer. The two of them got a closer look. "Jaws! In 3D!" the sign read."

"Aaaahhhh!" said Marty, as a shark bit his head. When the hologram went back, Marty said, "Shark still looks fake!"

"Oh my gosh, is that an antique store?" asked Jennifer.

" Funny that all that stuff is relatively new- Antique Skateboard? I mean come on!" said Marty.

"Hey, there's the Café 80's." said Marty.

"That sign's mispunctuated. It should be Café '80s." said Jennifer.

Marty and Jennifer entered the café. It contained Max Headroom- like video simulations of Ronald Reagan, Michael Jackson, and someone neither Marty nor Jennifer recognized, as waiters. Ronald Reagan approached them, and said, "Welcome to the Café 80's, where it's always morning in America, even in the after-n-n-noon. Our special today is the Great Satan Special-" He was interrupted by another face on his screen, that of Ayatello Khomeini, who said, "No, you must have the Hostage Special!"

The video waiters argued, until Marty said, "Listen, all we want are Pepsis, cheeseburgers, French Fries, chicken nuggets, and garden salads!"

"Oh, alright." said the video waiters, instantly generating Marty and Jennifer's entire meal. "Insert payment, please." the video waiters said next. As Jennifer put in the dollar bill, they asked, "Cash? It's much easier to use your thumb, but we'll accept cash." Jennifer was confused, but inserted her cash anyway. It was then that two familiar voices yelled, "Hey, McFlys!"

"Biff? Gumette?" asked Marty and Jennifer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, we've seen you around." The two old bullies smirked. "You're Marty and Jennifer McFly's kids, aren't you? You're Marlene and Marty Junior!"

"What?" asked Marty.

"Must be tough having similar names to a complete milkface!" laughed Gumette.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jennifer.

"Hello, anybody home?" asked Biff, pounding Marty's head while Gumette grinned devilishly. "Think, McFlys, think. Your old man, Mr. Loser!" said Biff.

"I happen to know that neither George McFly or Danny Parker are losers!" said Marty.

"We're not talking about George McFly, we're taking about his kid, who married Danny Parker's kid. Parker's not a loser! I mean, your old man, Marty McFly Senior! And his wife, Jennifer, is just as bad. They took their lives, and flushed them completely down the toilet!" said Gumette.

"We did?" asked Marty and Jennifer. "We mean, they did?" It was then that a younger Gumette and Biff walked in. "Granny!" shouted young Gumette.

"Gramps!" shouted young Biff. "Our cars aren't waxed or washed!"

"We just did the job last week!" shouted Biff.

"With your eyes closed!" said young Gumette.

Marty had to ask. "Are you related to Biff and Gumette?"

"Hello? Anybody home? Think, McFlys! What did you think, Griff and Bumette just call us Gramps and Granny for their health?" asked Gumette, pounding her cane on Marty's head.

"They're Griff and Bumette?" asked Jennifer.

"Think, Marlene!" shouted Gumette, banging her cane on Jennifer's head.

"Ouch!" thought both Marty and Jennifer.

"Marlene, McFly, I want you to stay in here!" said Griff, as he, Biff, Gumette, and Bumette left. It was then that two boys asked, "How do you play this game?" Jennifer walked over to them, and saw they were playing "Wild Gunman." She'd played it with Marty so much, she was a crack shot at it. "I'll show you, kids." said Jennifer. "I can sure play it!" She grabbed the toy guns, and shot at the screen.

"You have to use your hands?" asked one boy.

"That's such a silly toy! Motion-sensing games are all the rage now!" said the other. As "Crack Shot" appeared on the screen, Jennifer saw herself walk into the café. Well, it wasn't her- due to the blue eyes and messy blonde hair, not to mention her clothes being 3 sizes to big and the Champion brand of glasses on her face. There was only one person it could be- Marlene, her future daughter. Jennifer ducked behind the counter, and watched. "Pepsi, French Fries, cheeseburgers, chicken nuggets, and a garden salad, please." said Marlene in a very meek voice, akin to Lorraine's voice in 1955. Marty also gasped. "Jennifer, where'd you come from?" asked Marty. "I thought you went behind the counter."

"Wha-what do you mean, MJ? I just, um, got here." said Marlene. It was then that Marty realized his mistake. Why, this wasn't Jennifer at all, but Marlene, his own daughter!

"Just, ah, messing with you, Marlie. Look, it's Griff and Bumette." said Marty.

"Marlene, McFly, did you not stay in here like we asked?" asked Griff.

"Hey, Bumette, good friends, how's life?" asked Marlene.

"Marty Junior and Marlene, how about tonight's opportunity?" asked Bumette.

"We don't really know, Griff, we need to discuss it with our parents first." said Marlene.

Jennifer gasped in horror, "She's a complete wimp!"

"Your parents?" asked the gang, laughing maniacally. "They're losers!"

"What's wrong, Marlene? You got no back bones?" asked Spike, Bumette's best friend. She jabbed Marlene in the back with her long, sharp fingernails, pinched her, and threw her over the counter. "Wrong answer, Marlene!" shouted the entire gang. "What's your answer, McFly?"

"The answer's NO, Griff and Bumette." said Marty.

"No!?" asked Griff, and Bumette, dumbfounded.

"Are you deaf and dumb? He said no, and so do I!" yelled Jennifer, jumping over the counter and pushing Bumette, while Marty pushed Griff. "Well, when did you guys get so physical?" asked Griff.

"Griff, what's that?" asked Marty, preparing to punch him. However, Griff was to smart for that trick. He grabbed Marty's hand, making an evil, torturing smile, akin to the one Biff made when choking Jennifer and George. Jennifer couldn't let that happen again, so she jumped on Griff's back, and kicked Bumette down. "You leave my boy- brother alone!" shouted Jennifer. Marty followed her example, and the two of them knocked Griff down as well, and ran outside, only to see Marty Junior just around the corner. It was then that Gumette and Biff rose, and prepared to chase Marty and Jennifer. Fortunately, the two of them knew exactly what to do. They ran over to two little girls on strange skateboards, and asked to borrow them. "They're called hoverboards." said one girl. Marty and Jennifer took the hoverboards, and got into the duck pond. However, the bullies showed up with their set of Mega- Ultra-Extreme Hoverboards. They chased Marty and Jennifer. "Those boards don't work on water unless you've got power!" shouted Whitey, the Asian gang member. Fortunately, Marty and Jennifer had power. They propelled the fantastic boards gracefully, like miniature motorboats. Suddenly, the Mega-Ultra-Extreme Hoverboard dropped Bumette. This was because she'd gotten a text on her cell phone, and needed to look at it, causing her to fall off the hoverboard while it was in motion. She caused a huge splash that soaked Spike, causing her to fall off of the hoverboard as well. Griff got distracted by the sight of two Marty Juniors and two Marlenes. Since both of their leaders had fallen off, Data and Whitey shot out of control, crashing into the wall of the courthouse mall. Marty and Jennifer ran off the scene. Marlene and Marty Junior got curious, so they followed their future parents, who had gone to the other side of the courthouse where Marty and Jennifer ran into an old man. "Save the clocktower!" shouted the man. "Lightning struck it 30 years ago! So, why don't you pay a 'hundred dollar credit card for ol' Terry, huh?"

"Sorry, Terry, but we have no credit cards." said Marty. "New York Mets Lose Super-Bowl Play-Offs to Miami?" he read off of a billboard. "Whoa."

"I know. I wish I could go back in time, and put some money on the Marlins." said Terry.

"A Miami-based team- what did you say?" asked Marty.

"I said, " I wish I could go back in time and put some money on the Marlins. Who would have thought a Miami team would win?" asked Terry.

This gave Marty an idea. "Jennifer, would you go back and tell Doc where I am? There's this really cool sports almanac I need to buy, so I can make bets for the next 15 years." said Marty. Jennifer did as she was told. Once Marty had bought the almanac, Marlene and Marty Junior walked up to Marty. "Why do you look just like my brother?" asked Marlene.

"Well, see, I'm your father. I time-traveled here to save your lives. See this newspaper?" asked Marty. His kids gasped in shock, "We were about to be arrested?"

"Yep.'' said Marty, as the headline changed to read, _Gang Goes To Jail! Hoverboard Rampage Ruins Duck Pond! Gang Leaders Insist They Were "Drowned By Some Stupid Nerds."_ "Wow, looks like you succeeded at your mission, Dad!" said Marty Junior, fascinated. "Marlene thought you were some gambler intent on stealing my life!" Marlene elbowed him, and Marty Junior chuckled, "Just joking. You want to check out our house?"

"Maybe later. I need to show my girlfriend this book!" said Marty. He went back over to Jennifer and Doc. "Hey, Doc. So, all heck broke lose, our daughter showed up." said Marty.

"Darn!" said Doc. "Since I used it on Marty Junior, Marlene wasn't able to stay out for the whole twenty minutes! Did you succeed?" Marty showed him the revised headline. Doc used his binocular camera card to photograph the scene of the bullies getting hauled away. "Yes! Since this hoverboard incident has now occurred, Griff and Bumette now go to jail! It didn't go as I planned, but we still accomplished our goal! Wait- Marty, did you really buy that almanac?" asked Doc.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Biff and Gumette were chatting inside the very building Doc was talking to Marty and Jennifer outside of. "I never did like those Baines'." said Gumette. "Lorraine got my dream life, and my guy. I have to call her "Mrs. McFly" and kiss her butt."

"I know how you feel, Gummy." said Biff. "Listen to what they're saying outside!"

"Marty, I didn't invent the time machine for financial gain, I invented it to explore the pitfalls and the possibilities, where we're going, and why!" said Doc.

"Doc Brown invented a time machine!" said Biff. "I'll be right back, Gummy." Biff walked outside, and knocked out Doc. Marty and Jennifer called for Marty Junior and Marlene to come help. Biff decided to play a trick on them. He got behind garbage can, and made a garbage outfit, wig, glasses, and beard. He altered his voice, and said, "Hello, children. I am a doctor, and I can help your friend. Allow me. Please back up." Biff used fake doctor supplies, and faked, "It seems he has suffered a heart attack. Please hurry along, we'll see if he has any life left." He managed to convince them, and was glad the almanac was in Doc's possession. Biff had made Marty and Jennifer leave with their kids in the DeLorean. He woke Doc up, hailed a taxi, and called to Gumette, "Gummy! We need to follow that DeLorean." Gumette got in as well. "Step on it, Fred." said Biff, and with that, the taxi flew onto the skyway, speeding away. They left Doc, alone and confused. "Where's the almanac and DeLorean?" asked Doc, shocked. He took out a futuristic telephone, and called, "Hello? I'd like to report a stolen 1981 DeLorean DMC-12 sports car. It's silver, license plate "OUTATIME", great condition, contains experimental gadgetry including glowing tubes shaped like a Y. Please return to 1646 Bill Clinton Drive if found."


	3. Chapter 3

Marty and Jennifer were dismayed by Doc's death. They decided their best choice was to get to know their children. "So, Marty Junior, Marlene, tell us- what are we like?" asked Marty.

"Well, you're a really busy worker at your office, and Mom's –" Marty Junior began.

"Are you out of your mind?" whispered Marlene. "We can't say what happened to Mom!"

"Oh, um…" Marty Junior began. "You're both alive."

"Wait, what happened to me?" asked Jennifer.

"Nothing. You're a caring, loving parent. Nothing's happened to you." said Marty Junior.

"Well, that's a relief." said Jennifer.  
"Actually, um, you don't exactly, let's see, communicate the same way as you are currently doing. Not that you can't talk, it's just-" said Marty Junior.

"That's enough, MJ, and we're here at Hilldale already." said Marlene.

"Woah, check it out! The place to live!" said Marty.

"But what is wrong with my future?" asked Jennifer.

"Listen, we got to go. Goodbye." said Marty Junior and Marlene as they left the DeLorean, and went inside.

"We must find out what happens to me!" said Jennifer.

"And me!" Marty agreed. He and Jennifer went in, hiding a closet. They watched Marlene going upstairs, and Marty Junior going into the den. It was then that the doorbell rang. "I wonder if that's Dad." said Marlene, walking down the stairs and opening the door. It was Marty's mother! Now, seeing your mother de-aged or aged 30 years is a traumatizing experience, and that's just how it was for Marty. But when he saw his father, Marty did a double-take. He was hanging upside-down on a hovering device called an Ortho-Lev. His thoughts were interrupted by the conversation that followed.

"Grandma Lorraine! " shouted Marlene.  
"Sweetheart!" shouted Lorraine, kissing her.  
"What happened to Grandpa?" asked Marlene.  
"Oh, he threw his back out again." said Lorraine.  
"How's Grandad's little pumpkin?" asked George.  
"How did you do that? How did he do that?" asked Marlene, confused.  
'Oh, out on the golf course." said George.  
Lorraine asked, "Are your folks home yet? I bought pizza for everyone." She showed Marlene the very tiny round pizza.  
"Oh, who's going to eat all that?" asked Marlene, as she knew that Doc Brown's new invention was capable of making the pizza much bigger.  
"Oh, I will!" said George, jokingly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside, Biff and Gumette were having an argument after climbing out of the taxicab.

"It was my plan that put the almanac in our possession, so I'm going back!" said Biff.

"Excuse me, but you never had a crush on Lorraine! I shall go back and marry George!" said Gumette.

"Are you implying you'd rather marry George than me?" asked Biff.

"No, Biff, it's just… I didn't know you liked me until college. I liked George in high school." said Gumette.

"But we're so alike!" said Biff. "We're cruel, we hate McFlys, we make cars all shiny and clean-"

"I don't care. I think opposites attract." said Gumette.

"But you're the only girl who would accept me!" said Biff.

"Well, Biff, it ain't gonna stay that way!" said Gumette, knocking Biff out, and stealing the DeLorean.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the house, Marty and Jennifer noticed the beautiful garden outside through a window. However, Lorraine then grabbed a remote, which changed the scene from an Eastern garden to a sunset to New York at night to a mountain.

"This window's still broken!" Lorraine sighed.

"Well, when the scene screen repairman called both Daddy and Mom chickens, Daddy and Mom threw him out of the house and now we can't get anybody to fix the window." said Marlene.  
"Look how worn out this thing is!" said Lorraine. She lifted it up like a blind to reveal the real window with the house next door shown through it. Jennifer and Marty then noticed a picture, kind of far away- but it appeared to be their wedding! Wait, something was wrong with Jennifer in the photo! Since Jennifer could not get a closer look, she and Marty continued to listen from the open closet. "Your parents' biggest problems, Marlene, are that they lose all self control when someone calls them chicken. How many times have we heard it, George?" asked Lorraine, as the four of them walked into the kitchen.  
"Mom, Mrs. McFly… " Lorraine began as she put the pizza in the Super-Growth Oven.  
" ...We can't let them think we're chicken!" Lorraine finished along with George.  
"Well, you're right, you're right!" said George, rotating his axis sideways.  
"About thirty years ago, your parents tried to prove they weren't chicken and they ended up in an automobile accident."  
"Oh, you mean with the Rolls Royce?" asked Marlene.

"Automobile accident?" gasped Jennifer and Marty together. Maybe that was what had affected Jennifer's voice. The two of them became even more shocked at what they heard next. "That accident caused a chain reaction of events which sent Marty and Jennifer's lives straight down the tubes. If not for that accident, your parents' lives would have turned out very differently." said Lorraine, grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit on the table. "The man in the Rolls Royce wouldn't have pressed charges, Marty wouldn't have broken his hand, Jennifer wouldn't have strained her brain, Marty wouldn't have given up on his music, and Jennifer wouldn't have given up her factory dreams for a simple stay-at-home job. They wouldn't have spent all those yeas feeling sorry for each other. That's why your dad married her- he felt sorry for her. Such a sweet guy, marrying such a sweet girl."

Jennifer and Marty were glad the others were now in the kitchen, because this meant that they could look at the wedding photo. Jennifer had a wheelchair, flowery t-shirt, and had a bandaged head. Marty had a bandaged hand, cane, and was merely wearing a t-shirt with a faux tuxedo printed on it. Marty was shocked at the Chapel Of Love sign. "We eloped?" Marty gasped.

"Mom, Dad, nice pants." said Marty Junior as he walked into the living room, found a remote, and returned to the den. This time, Marty and Jennifer followed him, full of curiosity, and marveled at what Junior was doing. He had a kind of portable computer where he watched one movie, was checking his email on crazy glasses, had two channels playing at once on the TV, and a tiny little music player he was listening to.

"Welcome home, Marty and Jennifer." said a voice from the door.

"Hey, hey, hey, Dad and Mom are home, that's right, they're home, Dad and Mom are home." said an older version of Marty's voice.

Marty gasped, "I'm old!"

"Shhhh." said Jennifer. She looked at the older Marty, who was clad in a business suit, fancy tie, and was holding a briefcase. And then Jennifer saw herself. She also looked dramatically aged, like Marty. Not only that, but she was in a wheel chair. "Maw-tee." said older Jennifer in a very slurred way. "Hoo...your...work go?"

"It was fine, Jen, but Needles...hey, what the heck is this?" asked Marty, noticing that the house didn't look quite right. "Lithium Mode on." Marty said. "That's better." He went to the den, and talked to Marty Junior. Future Jennifer went to the kitchen. "Where'd you go today, Jennifer?" asked Lorraine.

"Shop." said Future Jennifer. Marty Senior finally took Marty Junior out of the den, and to where the others were.

"Hey, pizza!' shouted Marty Junior as Lorraine removed it from the oven.

"Alright, just wait until we cut the pizza." said Marty.

"Grandma, can you just shove it in my mouth?" asked Marty Junior, adjusting his Google Glass.

"Don't be a smart ah, butt!" said Marty Senior

"Maw-tee my…heid hut." slurred Jennifer.

"Then, why don't you go to bed and lie down?" asked Marty Senior.

"Ok," said future Jennifer, as she wheeled herself to bed.

Everyone else then took a slice of pizza. Marty Junior picked the pepperoni off his slice. Marlene took out her IPod, and Marty Junior grabbed some fruit.

"Wow, Mom, you can sure cook a pizza!" said Marty Senior.

"I'm worried about Jennifer. You took her shopping, did that require over her maximum usage of her brain?" asked Lorraine.

"No, Mom, I told her to think about little things, which helped distract her from being so stressed." said Marty Senior.

Back in the closet, Young Jennifer asked, "Are they seriously treating me like some kind of cripple?"

"Jen, can't you see?" asked Marty. "We will make sure I never hit a Rolls-Royce or do any driving that would result in a car crash. Then, your brain will never get hurt, so you'll be perfectly normal, and my hand won't get busted, so I'll be a rich rockstar…"

Jennifer giggled at her boyfriend's enthusiasm.

Suddenly, a FaceTime request popped up on Marlene's IPod. "Dad, Needles is calling." said Marlene. Marty Senior got is computer, and accepted the call. He did in the living room. "Hey, what's that?" asked Marty Junior, pointing to a strange car landing outside- The DeLorean! "Let's get a closer look." said Marlene. Fortunately, Lorraine was busy talking to George, so no one saw them leave. Marlene and Marty Junior eavesdropped on Marty Senior's conversation with Needles.  
"Hey, hey, the big M! How's it hanging McFly? " asked Needles  
"Hey Needles. " said Marty Senior.  
"So... " asked Needles. "Did you sand your wife take a look at that little business proposal of mine?"

"We don't know Needles." said Marty.  
"What are you afraid of?" asked Needles.

"If this thing works, it'll solve all your financial problems." said Needles.  
"And if it doesn't work Needles, I could get fired, and that would be bad for Jen! It's illegal! I mean, what if the Jitz is watching, huh?" asked Marty.  
"The Jitz will never find out! Come on, stick both of your cards in the slot and I'll handle it." said Needles, evilly.  
"Nah." said Marty, walking off.  
"Unless you want everyone in division to think you guys are...chicken. " said Needles.  
Marty froze and turned around. He yelled, "Nobody calls me or my wife chicken, Needles, nobody!"  
"All right, prove it." said Needles.  
"All right, all right, Needles, here's our cards, scan them, I'm in, and I guess Jen is too." said Marty Senior.  
"Thanks McFly. See you at the plant tomorrow." said Needles.  
Needles hung up, and Marty got another FaceTime Request from his boss, Ito Fujitsu - aka the Jitz. Marty accepted.  
"McFly!" yelled the gruff, loud voice of the Jitz.  
"Oh! Fujitsu-san! Konnichiwa!" Marty greeted his boss as he turned around.  
"McFly! I was monitoring that scan you just interfaced. You are terminated!" said the Jitz.  
"Terminated! No, no! It wasn't my fault sir, it was Needles, Needles was behind the whole thing!" shouted Future Marty.  
"And you co-operated!" said the Jitz.  
"No I didn't! It was a sting operation! I was setting him up!" said Future Marty  
"McFly, read my email!" said the Jitz.  
Future Marty hung up, read the email, and accidentally clicked "Print".  
"Please no, I can't be fired - I'm fired!" cried Future Marty.  
Suddenly, copies of Marty's email came out of each of the many printers around the house.  
"Oh, this is heavy. What am I going to tell Jennifer?" asked Future Marty. "That I put her card into some stupid deal that fired me?"

Marty Junior and Marlene opened the door, and went outside, even closer to the DeLorean. It was then that young Marty and Jennifer came out of the closet, and went outside as well.

"Mom? Dad?" asked Marty Junior. "Were you hiding in our closet the whole time?"

"Yep." said Marty.

"I knew something was up- like why was my mom standing and wearing nice pants?" asked Marty Junior.

"Would you like to come see 1985?" asked Jennifer.

"Definitely!" said Marty Junior and Marlene in unison.

"However, Doc won't approve of this. So, hide on the roof, and we'll pretend you stowed away." said Jennifer.

"Alright, it's a deal." said Marlene. Marty and Jennifer's future children went and flattened themselves on the DeLorean's roof.

It was then that Doc showed up. "Surprise, I'm alive!" said Doc. "Let's get in the DeLorean, and go home!" As the three of them joined Doc's dog, Einstein, in the car, the entire neighborhood rippled as if reality itself was being changed. However, none of the time travelers noticed the ripple, as they flew up into the sky, reached 88 miles an hour, and broke the time barrier.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did we make it? Are we back?" asked Marty, as a 747 jumbo jet flew by, just missing them.

"Argh!" said Jennifer

"We're back." said Doc. Marty Junior and Marlene held on as Doc flew the DeLorean down onto a street, and the wheels returned to driving mode. They jumped off as Doc parked the DeLorean In Jennifer's driveway, and hid behind a bush.

"Farewell, Jennifer. After I drop Marty off, I'll return to my lab to dismantle this thing." said Doc.  
"Ciao, Doc. But before you go, can Marty walk me to my porch?" asked Jennifer.  
"I don't see why not." said Doc. After Marty walked Jennifer to the porch, he noticed bars on the windows. "That doesn't make any sense." said Marty. "Why are your windows barred?"

"I don't know. Perhaps this is an effect of our trip to 1955." said Jennifer.

"But we were never near your house." said Marty. "So, Jen, I'm gonna go now, ok?"

"Alright, bye, Marty!" said Jennifer. Jennifer banged on the door. Locked. Her key didn't even work! Jennifer waved one more goodbye to Marty and Doc, and then decided to climb in through her bedroom window. As Jennifer was climbing the trashcans, Marty Junior and Marlene came out of their hiding spots to get a closer look at Jennifer. Jennifer fell through the window, onto a bed-which wasn't her bed! A small boy looked at Jennifer, and screamed. His parents ran into the room. "What the heck are you doing with my son?" asked the mother. "Um, I'm just in the wrong house?" asked Jennifer.

"Darn right, you're in the wrong house!" shouted the dad, swinging his baseball bat, which bashed baseball figurines on the dresser. "I'm gonna go now!" moaned Jennifer.

"You definitely are!" shouted the dad, slashing lamps and a bookshelf.

"Dad, you're breaking my stuff!" said the boy, but his parents paid him no heed, to concentrated on knocking out the stranger.

"But where are the Parkers?" asked Jennifer.

"I ain't heard of no Parkers for all 3 years I've lived here!" yelled the dad.

"We're not selling! Don't terrorize us!" yelled the mom. The family chased Jennifer out, and slammed the door. Jennifer screamed in terror, "How is this possible?" She looked at the ceiling arch. There was the address, 161 Sycamore Road. "It's my address!" Jennifer gasped, taken back. "But we were in the future, not the past! Although, I was at my Grandma's house, not this one!" Marty Junior and Marlene burst out of hiding.

"Mom!" they shouted.

"Yes?" asked Jennifer

"How is this not your house? It's where Grandma and Grandpa Parker live in our time." said Marlene.

"The past must have changed- or this is the wrong year!" said Jennifer. "We need to find a newspaper!" The 3 teenagers ran off, checking porches for newspapers. Finally, they saw Marty. "Marty! Marty!" shouted Jennifer. 'What's the date on that newspaper?"

"October 26th, 1985- no, it can't be!" said Marty.

"C'mere, Dad. We need to discuss why this is not your home time." said Marty Junior. Marty ran over, and they began to talk.

"For starters, all the gunfire." said Marty.

"Then there's the smashed cars." said Jennifer.

"The wild dogs and cats everywhere." said Marty Junior.

"The outbreak of litter and smog." said Marlene.

"The gate to my backyard had a padlock." said Marty.

"Random trashcans at my house." said Jennifer.

"Streets lined with for sale signs." said Marty Junior.

"Run-down boarded up houses." said Marlene.

"The other family in my house." said Marty.

"That happened to you too?" asked Jennifer.

"Oh yeah." said Marty. "There was some Michael Jackson fan in my room, with pink stuffed animals and really aggressive parents."

"Mine was occupied by an even more aggressive family than yours, I bet." said Jennifer.

"Was not!" Marty insisted.

"Was too!" Jennifer contradicted. Suddenly, a guy on a bike nearly ran the 4 teens over. "What the heck was that?" asked Marty Junior.

"Um, Marty Junior?" asked Marlene, as she turned around and noticed where they were.

"Yes?" asked Marty Junior.

"Has Hill Valley High always been on a nuclear battlefield?" asked Marlene.

"Not that I recall," said Marty Junior, turning around. "What the heck? It's a black skeleton of a building with a sign that clearly says, "Hill Valley High"!"

"This is Hel, right?" asked Marty.

"This sign says so." said Jennifer, showing them a sign that said, "Welcome to the City of H **e** ll Valley, a n **asty** place to live." The others gasped, and then saw the courthouse square. It was full of bikers and businesses related to porn, blood, and gambling. For example, Marty Junior and Marlene's favorite hangout was now a "War Zone". The Essex\Imax Theater now had a giant sign on top that read, "Hill Valley Theater of Live" and the Es in Essex was covered up. This grossed the teens out a little. Porno theaters, nude bars, pawn shops, saunas-it was crazy! A curly-haired young man was thrown out of the nude bar. Marty got a closer look. There was something familiar about him- that laugh, that hair- just like his brother, Dave! "Dave, is that you?" asked Marty.

"Marty?" asked Dave. As he turned around, Marty gasped. Dave had a beard now, and that leather jacket…. "Dave, what is all this?" asked Marty.

"It's the Biker's Convention!" said Dave. "So, Marty, when did you get back?"

"Back from where?" asked Marty.

"If you don't know, I can't tell you!' said Dave. "Want a beer?"

"I'm under age!" said Marty.

"What? You've been over 13 since, well, your 14th birthday!" said Dave, confused.

"Listen, Dave, I need to find Mom and Dad!" said Marty.

"You gotta find Mom? That's sick, Marty! That' s really sick! And since when are you and Dad on speaking terms again? What's the matter with you anyway?" asked Dave.

"Listen, where is Dad?" asked Marty.

"Same place he always is!" said Dave, pointing towards the courthouse. "In there!" Dave stormed off, apparently angered. "My dad's…in the court-Gumette Thomas' Paradise Hotel?" asked Marty.

"Apparently so." said Jennifer. "But if this means-Dave said really sick- could your Mom be dead?"

"That would explain why you don't live in your same house!" added Marty Junior.

"But why don't I live in my same house?" asked Jennifer.

"Maybe it has something to do with that?" asked Marlene, pointing at the hotel. "It wasn't originally there."

"Why is Gumette on that hotel and museum?" asked Jennifer.

"Listen to that TV!" shouted Marty. The four of them scurried towards the museum entrance, and watched- save Marlene, who kicked a wax sculpture of Gumette.

"It's the Gumette Thomas Story!" came a robotic voice from the TV. "We all know the legend. Now meet the woman! Learn how Gumette Thomas became one of the most powerful women in America and the country's greatest folk heroine! See Gumette's humble beginnings, starting with her ancestor, Gertrude " Crazy Horse" Massey! Gumette Thomas was born in a modest home on October 26th, 1937. A trip to the racetrack on her 21st birthday made her a millionaire overnight! Discover her fabulous winning streak that earned her the nickname, "The Luckiest Girl On Earth!" Get told of her magnificent matchmaking side, which drove apart two mismatched couples to their proper matches!" Jennifer screamed, because one of those mismatched couples was her parents! She saw her five-year old self crying as she was being shipped away, five-year old Marty, 10-year old Jasmine, her sister, 10-year old Dave, and 7-year old Linda as well. Marty also screamed, because Gumette had matched herself with his dad, and Biff had matched himself with Jennifer's mom. The two of them knew there had been a mistake! It was then that Match, 3-D, Punko, Skinhead, and Buffy returned. "Well, well, well. Tannen and McFly!" the aged gang members said. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way!" Marty, Jennifer, Marty Junior, and Marlene saw fists coming towards their faces, and heard the words "The Easy Way" as everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is that you, Dad?" asked Marty.

"Everything's ok, Marty. Just take it easy." said George.

"I had a horrible dream. I went to a horrible Hel hole." said Marty.

"Well, you're safe at home on the 27th floor." said George.

Marty jerked up, and yelled, "27th floor!"

"Yes, this is our home! I know, we've redecorated, since you last visited, but it's still the same place." said George.

As George turned on the lights, Marty gasped, "Dad, that can't be you!"

"It's me, Marty!" said George. However, Marty felt this wasn't him! Was it the unnatural giant orange afro? Maybe the false muscular implants on him? "You're so… big!" Marty yelled.

"Are you ok, Marty?" asked George. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm not ok! I don't know what the heck is going on here, and why no one can give me a simple straight answer!" said Marty.

"They must have hit your head hard this time!" said George, shamefully.

"George!" shouted a gruff, feminine voice from outside the room.

"Oh my god, it's your mother!" said George.

"My mother?" asked Marty. That didn't sound like Lorraine Baines-McFly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom?" asked Jennifer, waking.

"Yes, it's me, honey." said Jennifer's mom, Melanie. "Who are your friends?"

"Friends?" gasped Jennifer, sitting up in bed. There were her two future children, sleeping soundly. So it hadn't been a dream. "That's Calvin and Gloria." said Jennifer, getting a closer look at her mom, who had turned on the light. "Mom, it can't be you!" Jennifer gasped. She had implants in her breasts! "You're so big!"

"It's me, Jenny!" said Melanie.

Marty Junior and Marlene awoke. "Grandma?" they muttered.

"No, I'm Melanie Parker, Jennifer's mother." said Melanie.

"Oh, right." said Marty Junior and Marlene.

Melanie took a swig of vodka. "Are you hungry?" asked Melanie. "We can order room service."

"Room service?" asked Jennifer.

"Have you gotten hit too hard on the head, Jenny?" asked Melanie.

"Yep, and I don't know what the heck is going on here!" said Jenny.

"Neither do we!" said Marlene. MJ had gone back to sleep.

"Melanie!" shouted a gruff masculine voice.

"Oh my god, it's Jenny's father!" said Melanie.

"My father!?" gasped Jennifer. That voice sounded nothing like Danny Parker Jr. Her future children gasped as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was Gumette who walked in, shouting, "George!"

"My mother!" gasped Marty.

"George, you'd better explain to me why- oh, Marty's back!" shouted Gumette.

"Gumette!" said Marty.

"You're supposed to be in Switzerland, milkface!" yelled Gumette. "Did you get kicked out of another boarding school? Geez, George, do you realize how much money I've spent on your 3 & $% *% children?"

"What the heck do you care? We can afford it!" said George. "At least we can make a better life for our children!"

"Our children? Look, they're your kids, not mine! They're all as much milkfaces as that stupid Lorraine!" said Gumette.

"Don't you dare talk like that about Lorry! You're not even half the woman she was! And your matchmaking service was a scam to marry me!" yelled George.

"Yeah, well, I'm your boss, so there!" said Gumette, pushing George down.

"You son of a b*%c#!" yelled Marty.

"Make like a banana and get lost, hothead!" yelled Gumette.

"That's it, Gumette. I'm leaving!" yelled George, getting up and climbing the stairs.

"If you go, who's gonna pay for all your handsomer makeovers?" asked Gumette.

"You were the one who made me get these…these things! You want 'em back, you can have 'em!" said George.

"Fine, but I'll cut off your kids…!" said Gumette.

"You wouldn't!" yelled George with alarm.

"Oh, yeah! I'll have your idiot son Dave probation revoked, I'll cancel your daughter Linda's credit cards, and you'll all be behind bars with your ex-brother-in-law, Joey. One big happy jailbird family. Though I'll keep Linda around so she doesn't have to stay with stupid males!" said Gumette.

"Fine, you win, Gumette, I'll stay." said George, sadly.

"That's good! I'll be back here in an hour, so you better be gone!" Gumette shouted to Marty.

"Dad, why are you actually defending her?" asked Marty.

"I was wrong, and she was right. After all, she is my wife, and your mother, and the mother always knows best." said George.

"Your wife? How can she be your wife? How can you leave Mom for her?" asked Marty.

"Leave Mom? Marty, are you ok?" asked George.

"No, I'm not okay, Dad! I want to know one thing: Where's my mother? Where's Lorraine Baines-McFly?"

"Marty," George cried a little. "Lorraine-your mother-is in the same place she's been for the past 12 years."

"Where?' asked Marty.

"Oak Park Cemetery."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Marty ran out of the hotel, he saw Jennifer, Marty Junior, and Marlene running out of another door. "What happened to you guys?" asked Marty.

"Biff married my mother and my father is dead!" yelled Jennifer.

"Gumette married my father and my mother is dead!" shouted Marty.

"I was sent to some Irish boarding school!" screamed Jennifer.

"I was sent to some Swiss boarding school!" announced Marty.

"We just found out where Grandpa Danny is buried- Oak Park Cemetery!" said Marty Junior.

"That's just where Mom is buried!" said Marty.

"I hope they were lying, and their graves aren't there!" said Marlene.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The teenagers scrambled through the graveyard, and came upon a twosome of graves that said, "McFly" and "Parker". Marty and Jennifer got closer looks at the ones for their parents:

Here Lies Here Lies

Lorraine Stella McFly Daniel James Parker II

Born January 25, 1938 Born April 17, 1934

They Both Died March 15, 1973!

Marty and Jennifer finished reading. "Oh, god, no, this can't be happening!" yelled Marty.

"No no no! This can't be!" screamed Jennifer.

'Hey, where'd our kids go?" asked Marty.

"We're all here, Marty. I was shocked to find that they stowed away, but it's not like you guys made a crazy deal." said Doc, from behind them.

"And it is happening, Dad, all of it! Sorry, Mom!" said Marlene.

"Doc, guys, did you find out what happened to my mom and Jennifer's dad March 15th, 1973?" asked Marty.

"Yes, Marty, we did." said Doc.


	6. Chapter 6

"How can this all be happening, Doc?" asked Jennifer, as they entered the messy garage that had once been Doc's lab.

"Yeah, it's like the black hole of Calcutta!" said Marty Junior.

"This is happening, guys, and we're in Hill Valley, for sure." said Doc. Marty Senior flipped to the two corresponding pages about the death of his mom and Jennifer's dad. The first headline read, " _Lorraine McFly Murdered! Local Author Gunned Down En Route To Receive Book Award_!" The second headline read, " _Danny Parker II Murdered! Local Shoe Salesman Killed 1 Hour Prior To Getting Promotion!"_

"While were in the future," Doc explained, drawing a line on a blackboard that had a P, 1985, and F on it in that order. "The timeline skewed into this tangent." Doc drew a line coming out from the P, and going under 1985, which he wrote 1985A on. "Thus, an alternate 1985 was created! Alternate to me, the four of you, and Einie here," said Doc, pointing to his sleeping dog. "But it's reality for everyone else!"

"But what changed, Doc? I'm not following." said Marlene.

Doc showed the kids a newspaper. "Look at this. This says Gumette Thomas, of all people, won her first million betting on a horse race in 1958. She wasn't just lucky, she knew because all the race results were right here in the sports almanac!" Doc pointed to Gumette's jacket pocket, where something was sticking out.

Upon closer inspection, Marty Senior realized that it was indeed the almanac! "That darn milkface stole my idea! She must have overheard- maybe Biff as well- us when we told you about- wait, it's all my fault!" said Marty Senior. "If I hadn't bought that dumb book, none of this would have happened."

"It's just as much my fault. As soon as we get home, I'm going to dismantle the infernal disaster-causing time machine!" said Doc. "I'd rather visit the old west, but that will all be in the past once I lean towards the other great mystery of the universe- woman!"

"Hey!" yelled Jennifer and Marlene simultaneously.

"No offense." Doc chuckled.

"Oh, and Doc?" asked Marty Junior. "Don't you mean that's all in the future- or the present, as our case is?"

"Guys, this is no time for jokes. We can't stay in a reality where Gumette is wealthy and powerful, married to Jennifer's and my parents, and- oh, this is heavy, Doc!" yelled Marty, pointing to the newspaper dated, May 23rd, 1983. The headline, clear as day, read, " _Emmett Brown Committed! Crackpot Inventor Declared Legally Insane!"_ "That newspaper has other things wrong with it as well." said Marty Junior. " _President Nixon Seeking Fifth Term, Vowing To End Vietnam War By 1985?"_

"That makes no sense. Watergate is the primary subject of my U.S. Recent History Class, which is also Jennifer's!" said Marty Senior.

"And the Vietnam War ended in 1975!" said Jennifer. "I watched the report on TV!"

"Presidents can't have fifth terms, it's in, like, the 43rd amendment, because too many terms killed Franklin Delano Roosevelt." said Marty Junior, who loved the past more than his present.

"We must figure out exactly when Young Gumette got her hands on the sports almanac. You know how I know Old Gumette gave it to her? Because of this." said Doc, showing them a metal fist.

"That's Gumette's cane!" said Marlene. "I'd know it anywhere!"

"That proves it!" said Doc. "This almanac bag was there too, so we know Gumette was in the time machine with that sports book!"

"Well, how will we learn how she gave it to her?" asked Marty Senior.

"I'll ask her." said Marlene.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marlene, (with a red, curly wig on and her glasses replaced with contacts to look like her mom,) walked up the stairs of Gumette's hotel. She finally opened the door to the room that said, "Manager's Office". To her surprise and amusement, she saw Gumette was throwing a party with two men. They were drinking massive amounts of liquor, and gambling like crazy. "Hey, Gumette." said Marlene. Gumette's drink smashed the floor, and she turned around. "What do you want, Parker?" asked Gumette.

"There's a matter we need to discuss." said Marlene.

"Discuss it with Biff! He's your father!" said Gumette.

"No, only you'd know about it." said Marlene. "Gray's Sports Almanac!"

"Party's over, fellas." said Gumette. " _A Fistful Of Dollars_ will have to wait."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Start talkin', kid, what else do you know about that book?" asked Gumette.

"I just want to how you got it. How, where, and when." said Marlene.

"Huh, story time?" asked Gumette. "Siddown!" Gumette pointed to a chair directly across from her desk. On the wall, a sign advertised "'Mette Money" with Gumette's face on it, which Marlene found strange. She took her seat. "November 12th, 1955, that's when!" yelled Gumette. "Anyways, so I was getting a little fresh air after this guy Terry and I were done working on my car, which I'd rolled in a drag race a few days earlier-"

"I thought you crashed a manure truck!" said Marlene. "That's what my parents said."

"Your parents?" asked Gumette.

"Before Dad died, he and George McFly discussed how they fell in love with their respective wives. Great friends, they were." said Marlene, quickly remembering she was supposed to be her mother, whose dad was dead.

"Humph." said Gumette. "All of a sudden, this weird old crone with a broken cane shows up. She says she's my distant relative- I don't see much resemblance-and she'll make me rich. I laugh it off at first, although I also say I'd love to be rich. The old lady lays this book on me. Says it's got every major sporting event 'till the end of the century. All I have to do is bet on the winner, and I'll never lose!" Gumette got up, and opened a wall safe concealed behind the "'Mette Money" advertisement. "I keep it locked up in this safe. I haven't seen the hag since." Gumette took out the yellow-paged, coverless, ancient-looking almanac. "Oh, and she said one more thing. She said that one day, a crazy scientist, a boy, or a girl may come asking about that book. And if that ever happens-" Gumette pulled out a gun with Biff's name on it. "Biff loaned me this. And I guess he'll love the poetic justice I'm achieving for him! Two Parkers with the same gun!" Marlene ran up to the rooftop. Gumette chased her, and Biff, 3-D, Match, Skinhead, Buffy, and Punko joined in, only to be mislead. Still, Biff and Gumette caught up with Marlene. "Hah, Parker, there's no escape!" yelled Gumette.

"The police will match up the bullet of that gun!" yelled Marlene.

"Kid, Marty's old woman and your old man's bullets were never matched up!" shouted Biff.

"And I own the police!" smirked Gumette. "Don't wanna get shot? I'll go easy on you. Jump off the roof instead! How bout a minute to think it over?"

"You know what, guys, ok!" said Marlene, for much to her delight, she saw a boxy, silver flying object landing at the entrance of the casino. Marlene jumped as soon as the DeLorean was high enough to catch her. Biff and Gumette expected to see Marlene's body smashed and bloody on the ground, but instead, Marlene "arose from the dead" on the hood of the DeLorean, knocking out the two dumbfounded bullies. "Guys, we have to go to November 12th,1955!" yelled Marlene. "Good, you remembered Einstein."

"I don't believe it!" said Marty Senior. "Jennifer and I got stuck back there and messed up our parents' love life."

"That's crazy!" said Marty Junior. "Plus, bringing Einstein was my idea."

"It's as if that date contained some sort of cosmic significance, as if it was the junction point for the entire space-time continuum!" said Doc.

"Not sure what you just said, Doc, but I bet it's a just a weird coincidence." said Jennifer.

"Maybe you're right." said Doc.

"What if we don't succeed?" asked Marty.

"We must succeed." said Doc, as they accelerated to 88 miles an hour and broke the time barrier.


	7. Chapter 7

The DeLorean landed. It was all too familiar to Marty and Jennifer. The huge blue billboard was still advertising Lyon Estates. The 5 time-travelers exited.

"Marty, Jennifer, Marty Junior, Marlene, welcome to 1955. Now listen to me very carefully." said Doc.

"Alright, Doc." said Marty Junior and Marlene.

"I feel like I was here just yesterday." said Marty.

"That's 'cause we were here yesterday, Marty!" said Jennifer. They laughed.

"Marty and Jennifer, please stop laughing. This is serious. You and the kids may not run into your other selves!" said Doc.

"They were alive in '55? What?" asked Marlene.

"No!" said Doc. " They escaped some terrorists-long story there-by boarding the car and heading back to the 1950s! That is why there are two of Marty, plus Marty Junior, and two of Jennifer, plus you. The other me is my 1955 self, who is helping the other Marty and Jennifer get back to 1985."

"Oh, I see. Do you, Junior?" asked Marlene.

"I sure do." said Marty Junior.

"You guys all need to change clothes. Get something inconspicuous." said Doc. "Here's some walkie-talkies so we can keep in contact."

"Are those like Runnie-Speakies?" asked Marlene. "It's one of your future communication inventions."

"What, Marlene?" asked Doc. "Ah, never mind, guys. I'll stay here to work on the DeLorean. Goodbye. Oh, and by the way, you must let Old Gumette believe she's succeeded."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jennifer thought Marty and Marty Junior looked ridiculous in their black leather jackets, but she didn't say it loud. She and Marlene were each wearing gray, woolly coats. The four teens had just looked up Gumette's house. Fortunately, there was only one listing for the Thomases, and the house looked shabby and rundown, to match Gumette's personality. At first, Marty thought they had made a mistake, but then Gumette came out.

"Marty to Doc, it is Gumette's house:1865 Mason Street." said Marty to the walkie-talkie, for he was the spokesperson. Gumette stole a little girl's basketball. "Give us our ball back!" said her brother.

"You want your ball? Come and get it!" said Gumette, tossing the ball in a tree.

An old man's voice shouted from inside the house, "Gummy? Where ya goin', Gummy?"

"Biff and I are gonna get my car back from the mechanic's, Grandpa!" said Gumette.

"But when will you back, my dear?" asked Gumette's grandpa.

"In two hours!" yelled Gumette. Marty, Jennifer, Marlene, and Marty Junior followed her into Biff's car, and off they drove.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The second they arrived downtown, the teens jumped into the trunk of Gumette's car, covered by a blanket. They were very fortunate that her car was a 1955 Cadillac, which had a very roomy trunk. Old Gumette came out of her hiding spot behind a tree, and watched the scene unfold. "600 bucks?" asked young Gumette and Biff. "That's bull poop, Terry!"

"No, Gumette, Biff, it was horse poop, and the cars were full of it." said Terry.

"Whatever, Terry!" said young Gumette. "Thanks for the car, I guess. Now, make like a banana and get lost!"

"Alright, Gumette, Biff, but you two will thank me in the future." said Terry, who then left. "Hey, Gumette, look, it's George!" said Biff.

"Alright!" said Gumette. She ran across the street, and noticed George was picking out tuxedos for the dance. "Well, well, if it isn't my man!" said Gumette, grabbing George.

"Get off me, you're aggressive!" sad George.

"Listen, Georgie, I was wondering-would you like to go to the dance with the most beautiful girl in school-me?" asked Gumette.

"Sorry, Gumette, but someone already accepted my offer to go to the dance." said George.

"Who? That nerd, Lorraine Baines?" asked Gumette.

George turned red in the face. "Lorraine is NOT a nerd, Gumette! She is a kind, considerate, caring person who doesn't care about her appearance and is extremely intelligent!" said George.

"That's not ok! You're going with me, George!" said Gumette.

"Go take a long walk off a short pier!" yelled George.

"Why don't you get it, George? You're my man!" said Gumette.

"I wouldn't be your man even if you had…a million dollars!" yelled George, who stormed off, along with his friend, Billy.

Back in the car, Marty whispered to Jennifer, "If we don't succeed, that will come true!"

This was just about the time Old Gumette got in the car. Young Gumette shouted to George, "It's meant to be, George! I'm going to marry YOU someday! One day, you'll be my husband!" At that moment, Biff left, and Gumette headed to her car, only to see some old lady-Old Gumette- sitting in it.

"You always had your way with the men, kid." said old Gumette.

Young Gumette angrily glared at her, and screamed, "Hey lady, get the heck out of my car, right now!"

Old Gumette responded, "Look, do you wanna marry the guy of your dreams, kid? I can make it happen."

"Oh yeah. And who are you? Mr. Lonely Hearts?" asked young Gumette.

" Look, you milkface, just get in the car, and I'll tell you on the way!" said Old Gumette.

Young Gumette got angry at her catchphrase being used against her, and asked, "Who are you calling milkface, milkface?" Then, Old Gumette started the car, making the young teenage girl surprised.  
Old Gumette screamed, "Just get in, will ya!"

Young Gumette's puzzled response was, "How did you know how to do that? Nobody could start this car but me!"

"Just get into the car, Thomas. Today's your lucky day." Old Gumette snapped.

A bit later, in the driveway of Gumette's grandparents' house, the car, driven by 2015 Gumette, drove up toward the garage while Marty, Jennifer, Marty Junior, and Marlene were asleep, save Jennifer, who peeked her head out and saw that the back of the heads of both versions of Gumette were visible. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, watch where you're going old lady! If you break this car you owe me big time!" said Gumette.  
The car entered the garage and the stopped. 2015 Gumette almost turned so her face was visible to Jennifer, but Jen ducked right in time. Young Gumette narrowed her eyes, saying, " This cost me 600 bucks!"

"Would you please give it a rest about the car?" asked old Gumette.

"And that's another thing, how do you know where I live?" asked young Gumette, concerned.

"Well, let's sort of just say you and I are related, Thomas, and that being the case, I got a little present for you." said old Gumette. As they heard old Gumette say those words, the group peered up from the back of the car and witnessed what was happening while staying unseen.

" This is something that will make you rich. You wanna be rich, don't you?" asked old Gumette.

"Oh yeah, sure, right that's rich, ho-ho, you're gonna make me rich. That's a good one." said young Gumette.

" You see this sports almanac?" old Gumette asked, waving the book. At this, the group ducked down again.

"This sports book tells the future. It tells the events of every major sports event 'til the end of the century. Football, baseball, tennis horse races, boxing, basketball, soccer, hockey, bowling, even the summer and winter olympics...the info in here is worth millions, and that's why I'm giving it to you." Old Gumette continued, passing the book to the younger woman, despite the fact her 1955 version thought it was rubbish and junk.

"Well, that's very nice, thank you very much. Now why don't you make like a banana and get lost?" asked Young Gumette, as she began to read the book.

Old Gumette slapped her younger self in the head, and argued, "It's "split", you meatball! "Make like a banana, and split." You sound like an utter retard when you say it wrong!"

Young Gumette narrowed her eyes again, and shouted, "All right then, split! And take your dumb sports book with you too!" Young Gumette tossed the book, but Old Gumette caught it. "Don't leave this book laying around! Don't you even get it? You could make a fortune with this almanac, so let me show you what I mean." said Old Gumette.

She turned on the radio to a baseball game and then looked through the sports almanac to find the results. Suddenly, a radio announcer came on. He said, "Yankees trail 2 points! It's the 9th and 2 outs left of this game. I'd say it's all over for the Yankees!"

"Bet you 50 dollars that the Yankee's gonna win 13 to 9." said Old Gumette.

"What, are you hard of hearing, old woman? He said it was over! You lost!" said Young Gumette.

"Oh yeah? Listen." said Old Gumette, turning up the volume.

"Here comes Jackson up to the plate with the pitch, the ball's been hit, it looks good folks, it looks very good, a grand slam! Yankees win 13 to 9!" finished the anouner.  
As the announcer was talking, the young woman looked at the old lady in amazement.

"Alright, so what's the prank?" Gumette finally inquired. Marty, Jennifer, Marty Junior, and Marlene were listening in. "How did you know what the final score was gonna be?" asked young Gumette.

"Just like I told you, it's in this sports book! All you gotta do is bet on the winner, and you never lose!" said Old Gumette.

She handed it back to 1955 Gumette. 1955 Gumette sighed, "Fine, I'll take a look at this." She threw it in the back, shocking Jennifer as it almost landed next to her and her now awake future family. Suddenly, Old Gumette quickly grabbed the book without seeing any of them.

"You still don't get it, do you, you stupid donkey?" asked Old Gumette.

The two got out of the car. "Don't you have a safe or something? If not, get a safe! Keep it locked up and until then keep it on you like this." said Old Gumette. She placed the book in 1955 Gumette's jacket pocket.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" asked young Gumette rather crossly.

"And don't tell anyone about this sports almanac either. This is just between you and me. Oh, and there's one more thing." said Old Gumette.

Marty, Jennifer, Marty Junior, and Marlene felt it was a good time to get out of the car, so they sneakily did. However, as the Gumettes went out of the garage, 2015 Gumette grinned and locked the garage door from the outside, leaving the teens inside. " One day, a crazy scientist and two kids may show up asking about the book that day, and if that ever happened...", said by Old Gumette, were the last words the kids heard as the garage door closed. They had no way out of the now-locked garage. Jennifer took hold of the walkie-talkie, and said, "Jennifer to Doc, we're trapped in Gumette's garage, please come save us, over."

"I'll be there soon, but not in the DeLorean and in disguise, Jennifer. Over." said Doc. The four kids then sat down, and waited.


	8. Chapter 8

Doc was running out of time, so all the disguise he could get was a hat, and the only mode of transportation he could find was a bike. Doc set out to find his trapped friends just as late afternoon was turning to evening. On his way, Doc came upon a most peculiar sight. It was a DeLorean-shaped thing covered by a tarp. A great experiment had been set up. And a 35-year old, crazy-haired, wild-eyed man- wait, himself!-was working on it.

"You there!" asked young Doc.

"Who, me?" asked Doc, making his voice sound different and pulling his hat down.

"Yes, you in the hat!" said young Doc. "May you please hand me a half-inch wrench?"

"Don't you mean a 3\4th s?" asked Doc.

"Yes, how did you know that?" asked young Doc.

"Oh, I've had some experience in this area, which I believe is some sort of weather experiment, correct?" asked Doc.

"Precisely. However, the forecast says there will be no lightning or rain or anything. The sky is just filling with stratus clouds." said young Doc.

"Oh, there will be plenty of lightning and thunder." said Doc. "I really must be going."

"Goodbye, then. Maybe we'll run into each other sometime again in the future." said young Doc.

"Or in the past," muttered Doc, as he left on his bike. "Wow, I just caused a Pair O' Docs!" Doc chuckled at his wordplay, while young Doc was very confused.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To the surprise of Marty, Jennifer, and their kids, it was not Doc who came in, but Young Gumette. She was in her car. "Grandma, Grandpa! I'm going to the dance!" Gumette yelled to her grandparents.

"But when will you be back, dear?" asked Gumette's grandmother.

"In a few hours!" yelled Gumette. Marty, Jennifer, Marty Junior, and Marlene jumped back into Gumette's trunk. Gumette started the car, and read the almanac. She drove out of the garage. "You can't read while driving! That causes car crashes!" Marty Junior whispered.

"I thought that was drunk driving." Marlene responded.

"I'm getting a call on the Walkie-Talkie." said Jennifer.

"Doc to Jennifer, Doc to Jennifer, do you read me? Over." asked Doc's voice.

"Yes, I read you, Doc. So what's up? Over." said Jennifer.

"I'm on my way to Gumette's garage. Over." said Doc.

"Uh, we kind of left that place 5 minutes ago. We're on our way to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance!" said Jennifer.

"Then don't run into your other selves! Remember, you and Marty are at that exact dance!" said Doc.

"Woah, heavy, Doc!" yelled Jennifer.

"Where's the almanac?" asked Doc.

"Gumette has it!" said Marty.

"How will you get it from her?" asked Doc.

"Well, Gumette's probably gonna leave it on her dashboard, so we can just grab it when she gets out." said Jennifer.

"Alright. I'll return to the DeLorean, and meet you guys on the high school roof." said Doc.

"We got it." said Marty. They put up the walkie-talkies, and waited until Gumette stopped. Marlene reached for the almanac, but was too slow. Gumette took "her" book, and left. She headed towards the school. "What do we do now?" asked Marty Junior.

"We follow her-woah! Look, she's bumped right into Miss Brinkley!" said Marty. The teens snuck out of the car for a closer look, hid behind some trees, and listened to the conversation Gumette and Miss Brinkley were having. "Well, well, well…Gertrude! What is that reading material you're so engrossed in?" asked Brinkley. Gumette showed her the almanac. "It's a book of sports statistics, Aunt Geri-" Gumette began.

"You are not to call me by that name, Gertrude! It is "Miss Brinkley" at school!" said Brinkley.

"Gee, sorry. I just thought, you know, we're relatives-" Gumette began again.

"Enough! You aren't even my real niece!" said Miss Brinkley.

"I am so! My father, Edward Thomas, is your half-brother!" said Gumette.

"Ed is not your father, Gert! Your father is Chris Thomas, who impregnated your mother, Ivana McDonald!" said Brinkley.

"Woah, wait. So, Dad isn't a Thomas?" asked Gumette.

"Of course not! He was a Brinkley protecting your mother by impersonating Chris, that jailbird!" said Miss Brinkley.

"So, my family is…a lie?" asked Gumette.

"Listen, Gertrude," said Miss Brinkley. "I don't have time for this!" She grabbed the almanac, and rushed into her office. Gumette was reading a teen boy heartthrob magazine. "Psst, MJ." said Marlene.

"Yes?" asked Marty Junior.

"I don't think that was the almanac he gave her! It was a fake!" said Marlene.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jennifer.

"We think Gumette gave Miss Brinkley a phony almanac!" said Marty Junior

"What makes you say that? I saw her take the real one!" said Marty.

"That's just it. She had the magazine to mislead Brinkley." said Marlene.

"Both of our theories could be true." said Jennifer. "But to determine this, we'll split into teams. Marty Junior, Marlene, you follow Gumette. Marty and I will follow Miss Brinkley."

"Deal," agreed the others. Marty and Jennifer then ran after Miss Brinkley. They followed her into the deserted 1950s version of their school hallways, all the way to an office with a sign that said, "School Super-Intendant Brinkley." Miss Brinkley than sat at her desk, read the almanac, heard Marty and Jennifer, shrugged, and threw the book in the trashcan, as if unhappy with what was inside it. While she was throwing it out, Marty and Jennifer had run to the underside of her desk. When they tried to get out, Miss Brinkley's chair trapped Marty's hand as she got her coffee. When Miss Brinkley finished her coffee and returned to the dance, Jennifer ran to the trashcan, and grabbed the book. To her dismay, the book was full of attractive male celebrities, but no sports statistics! Marty did not even have to speak to her to understand what had happened-he could see it in her facial expression. However, when Marty and Jennifer heard noise outside, it was not what they expected. "The kids messed up our whole dance experience!" yelled Marty.

"Let's just see how it plays out until they go into the dance!" said Marty. So, they sat and waited.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marty Junior and Marlene ran after Gumette, and MJ saw her arrive at a cream-colored Packard, the exact one his parents were in! Marlene then ran into Lorraine. "Hi." Marlene said to her.

"Jennifer! Why aren't you in the car?" asked Lorraine.

"Oh, uh, I have to take a bathroom breal." said Marlene,

"What a coincidence! So do I!" said Lorraine. The two of them chatted as they entered the school. Meanwhile, Marty Junior attempted to stop Gumette's gang from putting his dad in the trunk. Younger Jennifer got confused. She scratched Match and kicked Biff, attempting to save Marty Junior. Fortunately, she came to MJ's rescue.

"Oh, Marty!" yelled Jennifer, kissing Marty Junior passionately. Marty Junior gasped in fright at how his mother was treating him. The two of them then proceeded to save George from Gumette and Biff. It was a good thing Marty Junior was there, for he saved his mother from getting strangled by Gumette. He also saved George from getting choked, and started punching Gumette, who kept choking him. George and Jennifer watched in horror and shock, and then walked towards Biff's gang members at the car's trunk, attempting to get out whoever was in there, and finally Marlene and Lorraine returned from the bathroom. Lorraine got mad, and so outraged, she questioned her being a wimp. Lorraine ran over to Gumette, and yelled, "Hey you, get your hands off him!" She threw a punch towards Gumette, who took a break from strangling Marty Junior to restrain her punch, knocking off Lorraine's glasses. Suddenly, Lorraine realized she could see. She felt different as she punched Gumette right in the jaw, knocking her out cold. With amazement, Jennifer and George screamed, "Yes!" Lorraine helped Marty Junior up. "Are you okay?" asked Lorraine, her voice sounding strong and brave. "Yes, I am, thanks!" said Marty Junior. Jennifer ran over, and hugged Marty Junior. "Oh, and Lorraine? Why don't you take George's hand, and go into the dance together?" asked Jennifer.

"That's a good idea," said George and Lorraine, walking in together. It was then that Marty Senior walked over and noticed Marty Junior. "Jennifer, what are you doing with this imposter?" asked Marty.

"Huh?" asked Jennifer, shocked by the presence of two of her boyfriend.

"I can explain." said Marty Junior. "What's up with Marlene?"

"Is that my almost-twin?" asked Jennifer, taken aback by the sheer resemblance.

"It sure is!" said Marty Junior. "We're your kids from the future!"

"You mean to tell me-" asked Jennifer. "That I was cheating on my boyfriend with my own son?"

"I'm afraid so!" said Marty Junior, swiping the almanac from the pocket of unconscious Gumette. "And because of that, my sister is fading from existence!"

"Yep!" said the translucent upper-half of Marlene. "And we need you to get together!"

"We will!" said Marty and Jennifer. "And what a better way than the dance?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Present-day Marty and Jennifer were sick of waiting. They ran out, and pretended that they hadn't known Marvin had busted his hand. The band allowed them permission, like in the original timeline, to play guitar and sing. Marty and Jennifer got on the stage. It was freaky how their younger selves and kids were also dancing on the dance floor, as well as Marty's parents. They laughed at the Déjà vu of all the other couples filing in. The first song on the list was Earth Angel. Marlene and all of the Martys were each fading from existence, and crawling weirdly. This was because Biff's gang members had come in, looking to jump the almanac thief, as well as taking the dates of the lookalikes. Buffy Tannen was also pushing away Lorraine. Happily, the gang members were knocked down thanks to a clever trick Jennifer did-knocking them out with harmless sandbags from the rafters. Once everyone had felt revived sparks of energy, Marty and his "brothers" insisted on going, but Marvin and Reginald pleaded them to stay and for Marty and Jennifer to do their duet, which had happened in the original timeline. Marty said, ""Well, here's an oldie, where we come from!" He started strumming the guitar, and Jennifer sang, "My love!

There's only you in my life.

The only thing that's right.

My first love…

You're every breath that I take…

You're every step I make! And I  
I want to share…

All my love with you!

No one else will do!"

Marty joined in with,  
"And your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Oh, yes you will always be  
My endless love!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marvin sat down, and made a phone call. "Hey, Lionel, it's your cousin, Marvin Richie! You've gotta hear this!" said Marvin, holding up his phone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marty continued to sing, as Jennifer strummed the guitar with back-up vocals.

"Two hearts  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives had just begun  
Forever  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms!"

Marty and Jennifer's younger selves and kids were shocked that every other couple, and Miss Brinkley, were covering their ears, not liking the music. Keeping the course of history at balance, Marty and Jennifer said, "Well, maybe you guys aren't ready for that yet!"

"But your kids will love it!" yelled their younger selves. The reason they were fine with their other selves being there was because Marty Junior and Marlene had told them the truth. The 6 time-travelers headed for the door, but the sandbags delayed Younger Marty and Jennifer. Our 4 heroes looked through the door, and waited for the magical discussion to follow. Sure enough, Lorraine, George, and their younger counterparts showed up. "Marty, Jennifer, that was very interesting m-music." said George.

"Thank you." said Jennifer, not wanting them to know the music had been performed by their twins. "Look, we're leaving town."

"At the end of the semester?" asked Lorraine.

"No, tonight. It's been educational." said Marty.

"Well, then." said Lorraine, shaking Jennifer's hand. "Thanks for all your good, unforgettable advice, Jennifer. I should have never hated you."

Jennifer laughed. "It's alright!"

"Hey, we're going to start dating." said George.

"Cool! I have a feeling about you two!" said Marty.

Suddenly, Gumette burst through the door. "Listen, Klein, Vanderbuilt, your disguises ain't foolin' me! Gimme my wallet!" she yelled.

"I won't!" said Marty.

"Whasamatter, chicken?" asked Gumette.

"No!" yelled Marty Junior. "He's not! And he isn't interested in helping you!"

"What's it to ya, Punk?" asked Gumette. Suddenly, Marty and Jennifer's past selves exited the door, knocking out Marty Junior. Gumette looked dumbfounded, and saw the almanac sticking out of MJ's jacket pocket. "Steal my stuff, eh?" asked Gumette, kicking MJ and taking back the almanac. "Give that back!" said Marty.

"This is for my car!" yelled Gumette, punching Marty down as well. She stormed out, and Marlene and Jennifer noticed that she was heading for her car. They dragged Marty and Marty Junior onto the roof. "Did you succeed and get the almanac?" asked Doc.

"No!" said Jennifer. "Gumette took it! She's driving off!"

"Do you know where she's going?" asked Doc.

"East, towards the River Road Tunnel!" said Marlene. The girls and the just-now awakening Martys boarded the time machine, and they flew after Gumette.


	9. Chapter 9

Jennifer! No!" yelled Marty, as he noticed his surroundings.

"Marty, it's ok, you're having a nightmare!" Jennifer reassured him.

Marty glared at Marty Junior. "Thanks to you, I'm having nightmares about the accident!"

"How is it my fault?" asked Marty Junior.

"You and Marlene had to get arrested! So, we'd come to 2015 and learn of the car crash!" said Marty.

"You have a point, Marty." said Jennifer. "But it's Doc's fault for taking us there!"

"It is not!" said Doc.

"Guys, calm down!" pleaded Marlene. "We're getting sidetracked!"

"Right, the almanac!" said Doc, steering the car to land above Gumette's Caddy.

"Let's crush her car!" said Marty.

"Marty, a Caddy would rip through a fiberglass DeLorean as if it were tin foil." said Doc.

"What do we do then?" asked Marlene.

"I have some rope." said Doc. "This way, you can climb out of the car. Who wants to go down and grab the almanac…oh wait, we have the hoverboard."

"Yeah, because that totally hovers." said Marty Junior.

"It's ok." said Doc. "If you have a fear of hovering too high, you can just hold onto the rope. I will cast one part onto Gumette's car."

"Deal." said Marty Junior.

"It can be you and me getting the book, Jen." said Marty.

"Well, there's a shift. First, you want to protect me, and now, I can come with you." said Jennifer. This made Marty confused.

He snapped, "Yeah, well, I guess I'd rather you'd die than getting crippled!" said Marty.

"Do you really want me to die, Marty? Plus, it's no big deal, I mean, it's not like I'm Stephen Hawking or anything." said Jennifer.

This made Marlene and Marty Junior laugh. "Wasn't Eddie Redmayne convincing?" asked Marlene.

"Yep!" said Marty Junior. "I actually thought he was paralyzed!"

"What's going on? Who's Eddie Redmayne?" asked Marty.

"A great actor who portrayed Hawking in Hawking's biographical movie." said Marlene.

"It was kind of sad, but not as much as Titanic." said Marty Junior.

"What? Wasn't Titanic a ship? How'd you go back in time to see it?" asked Jennifer.

"Not the ship, a movie about it!" said Marlene. "We can act out the saddest moment."

"Sure." said Marty Junior. "I'll strap my feet to the hoverboard, so when I fall, I can get back up. Thanks, Doc, for bringing us nearer the ground."

"You're welcome." said Doc. "Marty, Jennifer, let's watch."

"Alright." said Marty and Jennifer. They watched. Marty Junior got on the hoverboard, and climbed down the gullwing door. He put the hoverboard and his legs low enough so they would almost reach the ground, but a few feet away from it. Marlene sat on the roof with her bag strapped around her middle and taped to the car so she would stay in place. They were holding hands.

"Jack, I fear this is the end." said Marlene.

"Indeed it is, Rose." said Marty Junior. "But not for you. You can survive. You won't die here. You'll be in your bed. You'll die as an old lady. You'll have lots of babies."

"I love your enthusiasm, Jack." said Marlene.

"Promise me one thing, Rose." said Marty Junior.

"Yes, Jack?" asked Marlene.

"Rose, never let go. Whatever happens, never let go." said Marty Junior.

"I'll never let go, Jack." said Marlene. "Jack?" Marty Junior was faking being dead. It was very hard, but fortunately, he had earplugs and extremely loud rock playing on his IPod. "Jack!?" asked Marlene again. Marlene shook Marty Junior. "JACK!" Marlene yelled. "Never let go, never let go." Marlene finally let go of Marty Junior's hand. Marty Junior fell…into Gumette's car. She didn't notice him, but did notice the others, because Jennifer was crying. MJ had forgotten to strap his hoverboard, so he actually had fallen. It was really fortunate Gumette's car had a sunroof and very soft seats that had cushioned his fall and prevented him from getting a concussion. "I'll go join him." said Marty, who got Marlene's hoverboard, and went down to the car. As it was a three-row station wagon, they were quite lucky. Gumette was one of those people that liked multiple sunroofs on their car, to give an illusion of convertibles.

"Mom, you don't have to cry." said Marlene. "Marty Junior's fine. It was only a movie."

"It's really sad. So, what happened to Jack?" asked Jennifer.

"He contracted hypothermia in those waters, and died." said Marlene.

"It's so…" said Jennifer, not wanting to finish her thought.

"I have an idea." said Doc. "What if we wait until the Martys are in danger, and then rescue them?"

"Sure-sob…" agreed Jennifer. Marlene put her hand to her head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
As they crouched down, Marty and Marty Junior noticed Gumette had the radio on. "Repeating tonight's earlier weather bulletin, a severe thunderstorm is heading for Hill Valley." said the radio announcer. "Serving Hill Valley and all of Hill County, you're tuned to KKHV, the voice of Hill Valley. Gumette adjusted the tuning of the radio. Marty and Marty Junior looked out the windshield, and saw Doc and the girls on their tail. Doc noticed them, and shrugged his shoulders. Marty knew Doc well enough to understand this meant, "Going well?", so he gave Doc him a thumbs-up. Doc gave one back. and then the DeLorean flew off. The radio announcer continued, "Turning to the community calendar, the Hill Valley Women's Club Bake Sale will be held tomorrow afternoon from 2-5 at the Community Center on Horace Road." Marty burst out of the barn door in the back, and climbed around the side. MJ stayed put so they could grab the book from both sides. Gumette might give in if she saw two of Marty. "For you sports fans out there, there was a lot of action today in college football and more. Here's what happened in the top 10. Yankees narrowly defeated Mets 13-9." Marty Junior noticed the Sports Almanac in the back of the car, and motioned Marty to come back, which he did. They listened to the end of the broadcast: "Michigan State crushed Minnesota 42-14." Gumette then reached her arm into the backseat, and used a special chain to grab it before Marty or Junior could. She checked the almanac results for the last two, Ohio State, which had beaten Iowa 20-10, and Michigan, which had blanked Indiana 30-0.  
"Darn." MJ muttered.  
"Son of a birdbrain!" said Gumette, using her "feminine" version. Gumette turned on another sports station. She listend and checked. "Oklahoma ripped Ohio State 52-0. West Virginia lost to Pittsburgh 26-7. Maryland defeated Clemson 25-12. Repeating another station's earlier weather bulletin, a severe thunderstorm is heading for Hill Valley." Gumette then put the almanac on the seat behind her. Marty Junior spotted his chance to tumble over the backseat and reach it.  
However, Gumette looked around and saw Marty Junior and Marty. Marty tried to grab the almanac, as Gumette turns to face the front again, before suddenly realizing who they were, and turning around again. She grabs the book, as do Marty and Marty Junior, and they have a tug of war over it. "Don't even... give me that book! Let it go!" said Gumette. She kicked Marty, and the almanac flew in the air, landing on Gumette's windscreen. Fortunately, MJ was still in the car, and Marty was still holding onto the car. Gumette spotted some barriers ahead. "Let go of the car!" yelled Gumette, really angry. She drove around in circles, but all of them: Marty, MJ, and the almanac stayed with the Caddy. Gumette droves forward, passing a sign - "Tunnel Ahead". Gumette drives towards the tunnel edge, hoping to force Marty off. Marty joins MJ in the now-dented car. Gumette looked around - no Marty. "That'll teach…them." said Gumette, wandering why she'd seen two of them.  
Gumette tried to grab the almanac, but as she did so, she looked in the mirror and spotted Marty and Marty Junior. Marty made his way towards Gumette on one side, and MJ made his way around Gumette on the other side. Gumette elbowed MJ and punched Marty, and then spotted a truck approaching in the other direction. Gumette tried to drive past it, but Marty and Marty Junior used their hoverboards to escape - and then MJ grabbed the almanac. Letting go of Gumette's car, he and Marty stopped in the middle of the tunnel. Gumette got to the edge of the tunnel and turned around. Marty and Junior looked at the other end – it was quite some distance away! Marty Junior put the almanac inside of his jacket, and the two set off. Sneaky Gumette revved up her car, put her foot on the pedal, and set off after Marty. "Argh! Gumette is getting closer!" said Marty Junior. Gumette put the pedal down again and laughed evilly. Marty and Marty Junior were almost at the end of the tunnel, but Gumette had gained on them too much. Happily, the rope was dropped down from the DeLorean by Doc, as he had come through the tunnel. Marty and Junior grabbed onto it. The others pulled the Martys up to safety. Gumette looked up in amazement, her mouth making no sound. "Go, Doc, Marlie, and Jen!" said Marty.

"What about me?" asked MJ.

"Thank you, Junior, as well." said Marty.  
"Hold on, Marty and Junior!" Jennifer yelled.  
Gumette was mesmerized when she saw a flying futuristic car and two kids on hovering boards otside the car. This made her not see the truck in front of her until it was too late. "Aaaah!" she screamed. Gumette crashed into it, realizing it was a leaf bag truck.  
"Ha, ha, ha, yeah!" laughed Marty and Marty Junior in unison.  
"Leaf bags? I hate leaf bags!" yelled Gumette, spitting the leaves out of the exploded sacks that had leaked into her windshield. They left her alone, and the DeLorean returned to Lyon Estates. MJ and Marty slipped off of the rope. Marty took his feet off of Marlene's hoverboard and spoke to Marlene over the walkie-talkie, right as the storm was starting. "Guys, is everything all right, over?" asked Marty, for he was the walkie-talkie person.  
"10-4, Dad, Junior, but it's very miserable flying weather. I know flying cars." said Marlene.  
"I'm going to have to turn and make a landing from this direction. I'll have to circle round and make a long approach from the south. Marlene, I bet I know them better than you! Have you got the book?" asked Doc.

Marlene muttered, "You don't", but said nothing.  
"In my hands Doc, I got it in my hands!" said Marty Junior. Marty did not comment on this.  
"Burn it!" said Marlene. "It's caused too much trouble and endangered our existence."  
"Check!" said Marty Junior, who still had the hoverboard strapped to his feet.  
Marty Junior removed his hoverboard and spotted an old bucket. "Shall we burn the book here?" asked Junior.

"Sure!" said Marty. Marty Junior put the almanac in the bucket and took out the matchbox his sister had taken from Gumette's Pleasure Paradise. He lit a match and burned the book. He then looked at the matchbox. The words started to change from "Gumette's Pleasure Paradise" to "Gumette's Car Wash". Marty then pulled out the newspaper. The headline changed from "Lorraine McFly Murdered" to "Lorraine McFly Honored". "Jen, my newspaper changed! Did yours? Now my mother's alive! That means everything's back to normal, right?" asked Marty. He had thankfully forgotten the argument, as had she.  
Jennifer pulled out the newspaper she had. The headlines changed from "Danny Parker Murdered" to "Danny Parker Promoted", "Emmett Brown Committed" to "Emmett Brown Commended", "Nixon To Seek Fifth Term" to "Reagan To Seek Second Term" and "GumetteCo Builds New Dioxin Plant" to "Mayor Wilson Vetoes Zoning Bill". "Mission accomplished. Jen's father's alive as well!" Doc and the girls proclaimed.  
"That means Jennifer's mom is OK and my dad is OK, right?" asked Marty.  
"That's right Marty, Marty Junior, Marlene, and Jennifer! It's the ripple effect, i.e. the future is back. Now let's go home!" said Doc, quite proudly, from the DeLorean.  
"Right, Doc, Jen, Marlie, let's get our buts back to the future. Guys, guys, are you OK?" asked Marty, concerned about the lightning that had just struck a tree right next to

"That was a close one Marty, we almost bought the farm!" Doc chuckled, while Marlene gave Jennifer a look of confusion, as she had no idea what it meant. Jennifer shrugged.  
"Be careful, you don't want to get struck by lightning-" Marty and Junior yelled in unison. But it was too late. A powerful flash struck the Flux Capacitor, causing the DeLorean to spin around and accelerate until it reached 88mph, disappearing into nothingness-along with its occupants.


	10. Chapter 10

"Guys, come in guys." Marty said to the walkie-talkie. His only response was static. Junior tried. "Mom, Marlie, Doc, do you read us?" There was still no response. The boys looked up at the sky. "Aw shoot." said Marty. "They're gone, we're stranded, and now, I doubt you'll ever be born!" Marty Junior did not reply, gasping at the storming clouds above the billboard, the backwards nines of fire in the sky, and the piece of rope that was all that remained of his mother, sister, and his dad's best friend. Marty snapped his fingers, noticing a dark sedan coming towards them in the pouring rain.

"That better not be Gumette!" yelled MJ. The Martys watched in silence and shock as the car…a rather ugly one-stopped only inches from them. A man clad in a Trench coat stepped out. He looked at both Junior and Marty, who didn't know what to think.

"Are your names Calvin and Marty McFly?" asked Trench coat guy.

"Uh, yeah?" the Martys asked in a question-like manner, since they were so curious.

"I've got a letter for you! Read it!" said Trenchcoat guy. MJ took it in his hands, and read it. ""Dear Marty and MJ, let us assure you we are alive and well. We have been living happily in 1885 these past 8 months. The lightning bolt…" 1885!" MJ shouted. "Dad, they're in September 1885, but Mom, Marlie, and Doc are alive!"

"Wonderful! They're alive! No doubt it's them, look at the signatures!" Marty exclaimed.

"Is something wrong, kids? Do you need help?" asked Trench coat guy.

"There's only one man who can help us!" yelled Marty. They ran to Courthouse Square, knocking Trench coat guy over. It was then that the two boys gazed in awe at the scene unfolding, opting to stay hidden in the shadows. They watched the car stall, and Jennifer yelling "C'mon, c'mon!" Past Marty then left the DeLorean to tell Doc what had happened in his future. They were relieved when Marty rejoined Jen in the DeLorean, and Doc removed the tree. They watched Doc fall off the broken clocktower ledge, yelling "Yah-hah!" After the fire trails had vanished, and Doc headed back to his car, the Martys ran to where the DeLorean had been. MJ tapped Doc on the shoulder. "Aaah!" Doc screamed, leaning on his car door with fear.

"Doc, relax, it's just me, Marty, and my son!" Marty assured him.

"It can't be, I just sent one of you back to the future with Jennifer!" yelled Doc.

"I know, you did send me back to the future, but now my son's with me, and I'm back from the future!" yelled Marty. Doc clutched his chest, staggered back, and fell onto the pavement, uttering a shocked "Great Scott!"

 **To Be Concluded…**


End file.
